A Christmas story of Jane Hawke
by Ela Black
Summary: Jane Hawke, an adventurer sent by the king to live in Port Royal, wants to celebrate Christmas with her friend Cutler Beckett. But being the overpowered lord he is, doesn't see the point in the fun with life. Jane then makes a wish to a shining star, and suddenly, Christmas eve isn't exactly how both planned it to be. Beckett/OC


A/N: Oh, hello! Didn't see you there. I see that it is indeed the 25th today. I am sorry for those who celebrates this holiday at the 24th of December, so I hope you still have the Christmas spirit in you, 'cause I'm gonna till you a Christmas story! And not an ordinary story either, it's about two friends who sets on an adventure to find Santa Clause. And for what reason? Well, you should just continue reading if you want to find out!

In a town called Port Royal, there was a young and naive woman called Jane Hawke, an adventurer who was sent from the High King George the second to be watched by Lord Cutler Beckett. It was the day before Christmas and she couldn't wait to celebrate the season with her less enthusiastic friend, Beckett. It was Jane's idea, of course, to decorate his office and all his other rooms with sparkling objects and decorate it with glitter. Beckett got annoyed and kicked her out to leave him alone with his own business. Jane didn't mind, though, because she was going to get him a special present... from her room.

"Let's see what we got here," Jane mumbled to herself as she took down a painting of a ship which revealed a squared cabinet door. She opened it, inside was an old map, a flowerpot, a dull knife, a stuffed bear and a small hourglass. Jane took everything out and threw it all on her bed.

"Could probably give him the stuffed bear," she said to herself, tilting her head slightly at the funny objects. Never had she known that there was a medium sized hourglass in her secret room.

Jane heard someone knock at the door, "Jane, are you there?"

She quickly hid her stuff under the bed covers and picked up the painting, "Just a minute, I'm naked!" Jane placed the painting back at its place. With a smile on her face she opened door, meeting the brown eyes of Beckett.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior," he said, not really looking sorry at all.

Jane sighed, "It's ok, I would've kicked myself out too. But seriously, when are you going to really celebrate Christmas?"

"I have nothing to celebrate for," he walked in the room, examining the clean, wooden floor and bare walls, except for the one with the painting and a small window next to it, "What's that on your bed?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, blocking his way from taking a closer look, " But why can't you see the joy in christmas?"

"Why can't you keep your mouth shut when you shall. There is no joy in Christmas," Beckett said with bitterness in his voice, "Anyways I'm having an important dinner on Christmas eve."

"Ah," Jane smacked her lips, she should've understood what he wanted in the very beginning of the conversation, "A serious dinner, for you and your other lord friends. When are you going to start having some fun?"

"Life isn't about fun, Jane," he said a little more stern, "If you knew what I have to go through everyday you'd learn that life isn't a walk on the roses."

"Well, if you was me you'd perhaps learn to live your life and start being friendly once in a while!" by each word that came out of her mouth, Jane's voice grew higher and higher.

Beckett shook his head and went to the door, "Just stay in your room tomorrow until the guests are gone. I mean it Jane, don't do anything stupid." With a last look at the furious woman, he left the room.

Jane groaned and pulled the covers from her bed, shoving the possible gifts to side and sat down. She picked up the hourglass with her both hands and spun it around, making the sand move around in the formed glass. Was christmas really pointless, she thought to herself. Since all you had to do was to work into a higher rank in life, shouldn't you at least have the Christmas spirit in you? Of course it was, Beckett was just a dumbfounded Baboon who didn't know any better. Jane and stood up to look out of her small window. A bright and lonely star twinkled on the dark sky, blinking to the young adventurer.

She sighed, "I wish that we could know what Christmas was about."

And little did Jane know, that the star was more than a bright light.

A/N: Alright, it's seriously 3 in the morning and I'm dead tired. I wish you all a merry Christmas! The next chapter will be up when after I have woken up and written it, so somewhere around your Christmas Eve.


End file.
